Un souffle de passion
by Alhenorr
Summary: Petit épilogue pour En pleine tempête, saison 1. Un essai qui j'espère vous plaira, une première pour moi. C'est court, donc je vous laisse la surprise! Puisqu'il faut le dire ... Slash McShep.


Titre : Un souffle de passion.

Auteur : Alhenorr (Bêta lectrice : Rieval).

Saison : saison 1, petit épilogue pour « En pleine tempête ».

Rating : Je vous laisse la surprise !

Résumé : un petit cadeau, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Pour moi c'est une première !

Disclaimer : ils seront à moi un jour, rien qu'à moi ! J'y crois !

**Note** : selon Rieval (merci toi !), je suis un ange ! Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? Hihihihihi !

°o°O°o°

Ils étaient vivants. Après le déchaînement de violences naturelles et humaines des heures passées, ça tenait du miracle. Mais ils s'en étaient tous sortis. Les derniers membres de l'expédition, évacués vers le monde des Ménarians étaient rentrés à la base, Atlantis était hors de danger. John, Rodney et Elisabeth, réunis dans la salle de contrôle, avaient alors échangé des regards fatigués, mais soulagés.

°o°O°o°

John et Rodneyavaient raccompagné Elisabeth à ses quartiers, insistant pour qu'elle aille se reposer. Le major avait déclaré que Bates pouvait bien prendre le relais durant quelques heures, et qu'après tout puisqu'il était chef de la sécurité, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Elle avait capitulé, ayant visiblement du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Avant de se détourner, elle les avait remerciés, avec des mots simples mais qui traduisaient toute son amitié. Leurs regards s'étaient de nouveau croisés, forts d'un nouveau sentiment. L'unité. Cette nuit éprouvante avait dévoilé les caractères, affirmé les volontés. Et conforté leur amitié.

Et maintenant, les deux hommes marchaient silencieusement, chacun perdus dans ses pensées.

McKay repensait au comportement du major, à la rage froide qui avait lui dans ses yeux quand il avait abattu Kolya, devant la Porte. Alors que le genii tentait d'emmener Elisabeth avec lui comme otage, l'utilisant comme bouclier humain. John avait tiré. Avec précision, sans trembler, sans craindre d'atteindre la diplomate. Un monstre d'impassibilité, une machine à tuer. Soixante hommes ! Le major avait calmement regardé et entendu les chocs contre le bouclier de la Porte. Les chocs provoqués par … Rodney frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu John sous cet angle. Le militaire qui agissait, se battait, Okay. Le blagueur qui détendait l'atmosphère, il connaissait. Mais le _tueur_ au regard fixe, froid, vide …

Il glissa un oeil vers son ami – car ils étaient amis, c'était une certitude. S'il en avait douté auparavant, maintenant c'était une certitude. A la mort du Colonel Summer, Rodney avait eu peur, compte tenu de la menace wraith … il aurait préféré que Summer soit encore en vie, avec son expérience, pour les guider et les protéger. Il ne croyait pas vraiment John capable d'assumer la responsabilité militaire de l'expédition. Il regrettait maintenant, il avait eu tort. Le major leur avait démontré cette nuit qu'il pouvait parfaitement agir en soldat prêt à tuer et prendre des décisions terribles pour défendre les siens.

°o°O°o°

John mettait un pied devant l'autre, tel un automate, avançant par la force de l'habitude. Plus de soixante hommes avaient perdu la vie ce soir. De sa main. Il ne regrettait rien. Il avait fait son devoir. C'était eux, ou les geniis. Et il valait mieux que les terriens sortent victorieux de cette bataille. Inutile d'éprouver des remords, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Leurs ennemis savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, des militaires comme lui. A la guerre, nulle place ne doit être accordée à la pitié, à la compassion ou à tout autre sentiment. Le reste … il soupira, il s'arrangerait avec sa conscience plus tard.

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, Elisabeth lui avait ordonné de parler avec le Dr Heighmeyer. Le plus vite possible. Il irait. Une fois. Pour crever l'abcès. Evacuer la pression … et ensuite il reprendrait son rôle de leader. Car ce soir, il s'était définitivement installé dans cette fonction. Il avait « pris ses responsabilités ». Pour défendre la Cité et ses amis. Sa famille. Il avait eu tellement peur de les perdre. Elisabeth. Il l'avait crue morte et la douleur qu'il en avait ressentie l'avait rendu dingue.

Et puis il y avait Rodney.

John serra les dents. Rodney. Il était fier du scientifique. Okay il avait parlé, mais sous la torture. Et il s'était mis en danger pour sauver Elisabeth. John avait découvert ce soir qu'il tenait à lui, cette évidence s'imposait. Pire, elle le « prenait aux tripes ».

Il sentait peser sur lui le regard soucieux du canadien, même si ce dernier le cachait bien. Il le rassurerait en temps voulu, mais pas ce soir.

Bon sang ! Si seulement cette douleur arrêtait de pulser dans son crâne ! Une migraine pointait, il aurait peut être du consulter Beckett, mais il connaissait les symptômes. A chaque fois qu'il entrait en mode « killer», les conséquences étaient similaires. Il s'en remettrait. Ah, ils arrivaient en vue des quartiers de McKay.

°o°O°o°

Rodney tripota distraitement le panneau de contrôle et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec un « slush » feutré. Il se retourna vers le major.

« Eh bien bonne nuit, major ». John ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vide, fixant Rodney sans le voir. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Major ? ». Rien. Pas un mot, pas même une réaction, aucun mouvement.

« Hey, John ». Rodney posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, sans plus dissimuler son inquiétude. John releva la tête, et McKay pu lire une immense lassitude sur son visage, ainsi que … quelque chose d'autre. Une émotion indéfinissable.

Ils se perdirent l'un et l'autre dans un regard échangé, partagé. L'intensité du moment les coupa de la réalité. Le monde s'effaça autour d'eux, ne laissant plus que deux paires d'yeux, verts d'un côté, et bleus de l'autre. Leurs regards restèrent un moment comme accrochés l'un à l'autre. En parfaite communion.

Puis John posa la main sur le torse de Rodney et y exerça une douce pression, poussant le canadien en arrière. Rodney se laissa faire et recula. Il se retrouva propulsé dans sa chambre et la porte se referma doucement derrière eux. Rodney le fixait, déconcerté, interrogateur. Attentif.

John laissa sa main là, sur la poitrine de son ami. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœurs accélérer légèrement. Un frisson secoua son corps, il voulait seulement sentir _ce_ cœur battre, encore et encore, s'affoler sous sa paume. Sous sa caresse. Il resta immobile un instant, puis soudain, il appuya de nouveau sur le torse de Rodney, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le dos plaqué contre le mur (1).

Un peu désemparé McKay, chercha le regard de John. Le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire. Tous les sens en éveil, il avait l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'activaient. Et particulièrement celles sur lesquelles reposait la main du major. Comme une brûlure. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Il n'avait pas peur, pas de John, mais … il ne comprenait pas.

°o°O°o°

John releva la tête et, lentement, presque tendrement, il amena son autre main sur la joue de Rodney. La pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer le visage de son ami, de voir ce qu'il ressentait. Et masquait aussi son propre trouble. Ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques sur la peau de Rodney. John sentit le cœur de Rodney s'emballerIl venait lui aussi de comprendre que _quelque chose _d'imprévu, d'inattendu, était en train de se produire. Quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé. Ou rêvé. Une émotion inhabituelle, mais qu'ils acceptaient sans honte, car elle était vraie, chaude. Vivante. Si vivante après les morts d'aujourd'hui. Un sentiment qui les unissait mieux que tous les mots, que toutes les paroles qu'ils pourraient s'adresser.

John se rapprocha et prit le visage de Rodney entre ses mains. Il se pressa contre lui, tandis que Rodney, presque hésitant, posait à son tour les mains sur son corps. Sur ses hanches. Lorsque les mains de Rodney se posèrent sur lui, John ne put réprimer un tremblement, il lui semblait que des petites flammes léchaient sa peau, à travers les vêtements. Son esprit se détacha de la réalité et sans réfléchir, il posa les lèvres sur celles de Rodney. Les sensations affluèrent, déclenchant un torrent de feu dans ses veines. Il n'aurait jamais cru que …

°o°O°o°

Rodney se livra entièrement dans ce baiser. Il en avait besoin. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Après. Quand il serait rassasié. Des frissons parcouraient tout son corps, lui faisant l'effet de mini décharges électriques. Savoureuses. Ce terme s'appliquait aux lèvres de John. Sucrées.

Volupté, passion. Et ce n'était qu'un baiser. John se laissa envelopper par les ondes de plaisir. Rodney le rendait dingue.

La passion. Alimentée par cette rage de vivre, cette tension qui avait envahi leurs corps durant cette nuit épuisante, physiquement et moralement. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se battaient, ardentes, presque furieusement. Leurs mains s'animaient impatientes, comme si elles avaient acquis une autonomie de mouvement. Elles se baladaient librement, dans un ballet incessant, passant et repassant sur le torse, les reins, les fesses. Pressant, caressant, s'agrippant à ces vêtements qui maintenant les gênaient. Les empêchaient de s'exprimer. Elles passèrent sous les tee-shirts, cherchant les peaux brûlantes, frémissantes, avides de sensation.

Deux amants se donnant du plaisir, se rassurant d'être en vie.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent torses nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, incapables de se quitter. Un corps à corps amoureux où seuls importaient cette envie, ce besoin de ressentir. Deux corps assoiffés. Deux bouches affamées, mordillant, aspirant. Deux langues léchant, glissant à tour de rôle sur le corps de l'autre.

Puis ils se séparèrent, haletants, front contre front. Les corps traversés de frissons délicieux, irrépressibles. Ils revinrent lentement sur terre, toujours soudés l'un à l'autre. Enlacés. Deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, deux esprits en harmonie

°o°O°o°

John avait fermé les yeux, à la fois apaisé et brûlant toujours de désir. Mais il savait qu'il devait arrêter. Il souhaitait aller plus loin bien sûr, mais … pas cette nuit. Pas alors que son esprit était en déroute. Encore sous le coup des évènements de la soirée. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il aimait cet homme devant lui. Il avait fallu qu'il soit en danger de mort pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il mesure l'étendue de ses sentiments.

Rodney tentait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle, complètement retourné par ce baiser. Bien sur, il tenait à l'amitié de John, enfin, à ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour de l'amitié. Il n'avait jamais analysé le fond de son cœur, ses désirs secrets, inconscients. Maintenant, il savait, il prenait conscience qu'il attendait ce moment depuis le premier jour. Mais John lui … seule la tension de la soirée était à l'origine de ce baiser. Rodney comprenait. Le major avait juste eut besoin d'être réconforté. Pas étonnant après tout ce qui s'était passé. Oui, Rodney comprenait.

« John … ».

Le major l'interrompit, en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tendresse.

« Non … s'il te plait … ne dis rien. Pas maintenant. ».

Murmure, douceur. Ses mains glissaient délicatement sur le dos de Rodney.

« Mais … »

« Rodney … je … je suis désolé de t'avoir pressé, de t'avoir _imposé_ ce baiser, mais … j'en avais... tant besoin, si tu savais à quel point ».

Il avait dit tout ça dans un souffle, à voix basse, sans oser affronter le regard de Rodney. Un Rodney qui lui releva doucement la tête, incrédule et heureux, après quelques minutes de silence et d'immobilité. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de John et sourit, incroyablement détendu.

« Moi aussi John, moi aussi j'en avais besoin … et envie ».

Dans l'ombre, John ne distinguait pas vraiment le regard de Rodney, mais sa voix était suffisamment sincère et laissait poindre une joie si grande, qu'il n'eu aucun doute. Il sourit à son tour, soulagé et encore un peu incrédule.

« C'est vrai ? ». Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, pour Elisabeth bien sûr, mais surtout, surtout pour toi. Je m'imaginais découvrir ton corps et je … je ne sais pas si … ».

Cette fois ce fut Rodney qui l'interrompit, la main sur sa bouche. Ses doigts dessinèrent lentement l'arc de ses lèvres.

« Je vais bien John, et Elisabeth aussi. De toutes les manières nous savions que tu réussirais à nous sortir de là. Sache que je ne regrette rien de ce qui viens de se passer. J'en avais autant envie que toi et je n'attends qu'une seule chose, c'est de recommencer ».

John sourit de nouveau. Il inspira profondément et resserra son étreinte. Ils étaient de nouveau front contre front.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien c'est tant mieux, parce que maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi ».

**FIN !**

**Ben ouais ! Comme on dit « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin » !**

**Alors vous avez aimé ?**

(1) la pièce est limitée, ya bien un moment où ils arriveront au mur ! Hein, Rieval ? **…** Pas taperrrrrrrrrr !


End file.
